


like a burning star (and just as beautiful)

by gracezodiac



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: Techie gets nervous about his appearance and Matt reassures him that he loves him no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> after reading a lot of techienician i'm finally diving in myself
> 
> i've been meaning to write something for them for ages and then i saw a post by [han-sulus](http://www.han-sulus.tumblr.com) saying 'imagine matt washing techie's hair' and that was the opening i needed so here we go
> 
> no warnings, just straight up fluff here
> 
> please leave comments, and i hope you enjoy!

Matt was deeply fond of Techie. He felt fiercely protective over him, and he was in love with everything about him. Especially his hair. It was like nothing Matt had ever seen before, fiery orange like burning star and just as beautiful. Matt loved how long it was, he liked to sit with Techie between his legs whilst he braided it and ran his fingers through it, listening to the quiet sighs and content noises coming from his lover.

 

Those were some of Matt’s favourite moments.

 

He was sat watching Techie from across their shared quarters, waiting for him to finish with his project before he could come over and they could cuddle for a while. Matt never thought that would be something he would deeply enjoy, but now he found that he craved it. Techie gave him a shy smile when he was finally done, shuffling over to Matt’s bunk and crawling into his lap, letting himself be welcomed into his arms. Matt accepted him eagerly, holding him close in their embrace. Techie was so soft and warm, if he could have Matt wanted to stay like this for the rest of his life, holding his beloved. He went to stroke his hair when Techie pulled back, looking ashamed.

 

“Are you alright?” Matt asked, letting his hands settle at Techie's waist.

 

“I-I know you like to, I’m sorry, I didn’t- My hair, it’s, I need to-”

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Matt started, not wanting him to get upset, “what about your hair?”

 

“It-It’s, well I haven’t... I need to, uh, wash it..?”

 

Oh. That wasn’t so bad. Looking at it then, Matt supposed it was a little greasy, but Matt really didn’t mind, it wasn’t like he hadn’t touched it before when it was like this.

 

"That’s, I mean, you know that doesn’t bother me right? You never worried about it before, is something wrong? Has someone said something?”

 

Techie blushed then, and if Matt wasn’t so concerned about him, he probably would have kissed his cheeks.

 

“No! No one’s said anything I just-I... I want to look good, uh, for you, that is.”

 

Matt stared, somewhat shocked, whilst Techie turned away in embarrassment. He’d never had anyone say anything like that to him before, and he couldn’t believe Techie didn’t realise how Matt saw him. He brought a hand away from Techie's waist to tuck his finger under his chin and tilt his head so Matt could look at him. The blush on his cheeks was even brighter than before, and he'd starting biting his lip.

 

“Hey...” Matt murmured, bumping their noses together, “you're beautiful. You're always... I'll always find you beautiful, even when your hair is greasy. There's nothing that could change the way I see you.”

 

He could feel Techie begin to tremble in his arms, and so he pressed a kiss to his forehead to try sooth him. “I promise. I love you, I wouldn't want you to change.”

 

Techie finally looked up at him, his eyes whirring and clicking. Matt just smiled at him, until Techie gave him a small smile back, still embarrassed, although this time for a different reason. It made Matt's heart beat wildly in his chest, and so he leant forward to kiss him softly. Techie relaxed almost instantly, bringing his hands up to rest on Matt's shoulders, whilst they kissed. They stayed like that for a while, until Matt pulled away to press kisses over Techie's cheeks like he'd wanted to earlier. Techie's smile was much brighter now, eyes fluttering as Matt kissed all over his face.

 

“I love you Mattie.” Techie whispered, like it was the most precious thing in the world.

 

“I love you too.” Matt replied, kissing him one last time. “And if you still want to wash your hair, we can go to the showers together.”

 

Techie nodded, and removed himself from Matt's lap so they could both stand up. Matt went to fetch the shower supplies, before coming back to stand with his lover. He took Techie's hand in his own and squeezed it gently, before they walked out of their room. It was late enough that the showers would probably be empty, and if they weren't, Matt could get anybody to leave. He knew Techie didn't like having other people around, it made him nervous, and Matt would do anything to make sure he was comfortable.

 

Thankfully there was no need for that, as the showers were abandoned when they arrived. They undressed and slipped into the same stall (it was against regulation, but it made Techie feel safer, and well, Matt knew plenty of people shared stalls together for reasons other than showering), both sighing as the warm water cascaded over them.

 

“Can I...” Matt asked, as Techie reached for the shampoo, “Can I do it?”

 

Techie seemed surprised, but passed the bottle over after a moment, nodding in reply. He turned around, and Matt kissed his shoulders before opening the cap on the bottle and squeezing some of it onto his fingers. It smelt fruity, and he took a moment to appreciate it before he started massaging it into Techie's scalp. His fingers moved slowly in deep circular motions, whilst Techie sighed happily, leaning into the touch. It felt good to be doing this, to be doing something for his lover, to make him feel better. And maybe it was partly selfish, since Matt loved touching his hair so much, but regardless, every time Techie let out a little gasp, he couldn't help but feel accomplished.

 

He took his time, making sure all the product had lathered, before washing it out of Techie's hair. He couldn't help but leave kisses against Techie's neck, thrilled when he heard him giggle. Once his hair was clean he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, just holding him for a little while, under the hot spray. It was only when the water started to get colder that they pulled apart to finish cleaning each other. Once they were done, they made sure to dry off and get changed, before walking back to their room, hand in hand once more.

 

When they returned, Matt led Techie back over to his bunk so they could lay side by side. With his hair now clean he didn't pull away when Matt ran his fingers through the slightly damp locks after they'd settled down. “Better?” He asked, and Techie nodded, snuggling up against him. “You're too kind to me...” Techie mumbled, fingers running over the soft fabric of Matt's shirt.

 

“You deserve kindness.” Matt replied, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “And besides, I love you.”

 

Techie looked up at him for a moment, his blue eyes staring at Matt as though he wasn't sure what he'd ever done to deserve this. Matt wanted to tell him that he deserved to always be loved and cared for, and whilst Matt didn't think very highly of himself, he wanted to always be there to give that to Techie. But he said nothing, and kissed him instead, hoping he'd get his point across. It seemed to work, Techie kissed back with a soft enthusiasm that always set off butterflies in Matt's stomach.

 

“I-I love you too, you know.” Techie stuttered out, as though the world would end if he didn't tell him this. “I love you so much Mattie.”

 

“I know.” Matt smiled, knowing with absolutely clarity that he was the luckiest man in the whole universe, to be here, to be loved by someone so wonderful.

 

The rest of the night followed in a similar fashion, with lots of kisses and smiles and tenderness. And the knowledge that despite the past, despite what people thought of them, they had each other.

 

And that would be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly think this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written? or the least angsty anyway :')
> 
> come find me on tumblr at [skywalkeraesthetics](http://www.skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com)


End file.
